


How can you miss something you've never had?

by runswithwolves (ConstantComment)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/runswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can you miss something you've never had?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never thought this would happen, but I've written SPN fic. Y'all don't know but I've been watching Supernatural all the way through while I've been in London, and there's only so many episodes and fics I can go through before my pen does all the thinking for me.

They spend the 40-minute drive in silence, with the buzz of the highway almost louder than the classic rock on the radio. He picks at the frayed rip in his jeans while Dean grips the steering wheel tight.

They spend the short walk from the parking lot at the start of a sentence, giving up before anything’s been said, and he’s already guiltily thinking about homework and how Dean is bitterly thinking about the diner they see each time they manage to visit, but never sit down to eat in.

There is only a five-minute space where they stand in front of the gravestone, no matter how far they’ve come, during which he watches Dean trace the moss clinging to the epitaph with his eyes. He’s too old now to hold Dean’s hand.

There is one second where he feels the courage well up out of desperation, and Dean startles when Sam mumbles, eyes watering,

“Miss you, mom.”

He didn’t even know her. But he wants her back if only to wipe the frown from his brother’s forehead.


End file.
